My Twin Sister
by You Got Me Paralyzed BTR
Summary: What would it be like if Katie had a Twin Sister called Kyile? Oh Yeah there is Jatie in this story. :)
1. Meeting Her Again

_**My Twin Sister **_

_**Chapter One Meeting Her Again**_

_**Katie POV**_

_Me, Kendall and Mum was all siting on the sofa talking and waiting for Kyile to call. "When is Kyile going to call?" I asked Mum. "I have no idea sweetie. She told me. I walk over to the phone and looked at it and Kendall came and did the same thing. "Remember when Kyile calls i'm talking to her first. It's a brother and sister thing." Kendall told us. "No I am because me and Kyile are twins you can wait." I said as I hit Kendall on the head. "Sorry you to but I am." Mum said. Me and Kendall shook our heads at her and look her if she was crazy. Just then the phone rang. I picked up the phone and ran into my bedroom and locked the door. "KATIE OPEN UP!" I heard Kendall yell. _

_Me : Hello?_

_Kyile : Oh My gosh Katie I miss you so much_

_I laughed._

_Me : I miss you so much too Kyile I'm just so happy i'm talking to you_

_Kyile : Dad said I can visit you, because he going on a trip and he can't bring me_

_Me : OMG I can't wait to see you. When are you coming_

_Kyile : I'm on the plane right now_

_I screamed. The scream was so loud I think moon (Moon who tried to take over the world. You know the one who crazy and is in love with cats) could hear._

_Me : This is awesome. When you get here I show you everywhere._

_Kyile : Your the best twin ever._

_Me : I know and you are aswell. _

_Kyile : I know. You got to show me where Rocque Records is because you and Kendall talk about that a lot_

_Me : Sure thing Ky and when we are there we should do a prank _

_Kyile : You so smart Kat_

_Me : Your not smart twin Ky_

_Kyile : No we are both the smart evil twins._

_Me : So true . Do you want to talk to Kendork now_

_Kyile : Yeah I guess but I want you to be there and put it on loud speaker._

_Me : Okay_

_"Kendork get you but in here." I shouted and unlocked the door. When I open it there was Kendall laying on the floor. Kendall looked up and saw me he went up and walk into my bedroom. _

_Kyile : Are you there_

_Me : Yeah I got Kendall_

_Kendall : Hey Kyile _

_Kyile : Hey Kendoll _

_After talking to her for an hour we ended call. "Get out my room Kendork." I said to Kendall. "Fine Fine. If you need me I be at the pool." He said as he walk out of my bedroom and out of 2J. I walk out of the bedroom and went to the Kitchen where Mum was making two teas. After making them she gave one to me. "Hey Mum when are we going to get Kyile?" I asked. Mum looked at me and then the clock on the door. "I guess after we drink this tea." She told me. After drinking the tea we walk out of 2J and the Plamwoods and went to the car. When we got in the car Mum started driving to the airport. "Mum are you happy Kyile coming." I said even. I knew what she was going to say 'Yes but then there will be two evil girls at the Plamwoods' "Yes but then there will be two evil girls at the Plamwoods." Mum said. Told you she would. We turn up the radio and the song Elevate came on._

_Elevate a little higher_  
_Let's throw a party in the sky_  
_And celebrate_  
_Elevate until we fly yeah_  
_Move, move your feet_  
_Until you levitate_  
_Come on let's elevate_

_Forget about your day_  
_Under the milky way_  
_I know a place where we can go_

_No need to be afraid_  
_Come on, I'll demonstrate_  
_Take you to outer space_  
_Here we go, here we go_

_Oh oh oh_  
_If you want a party_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_And I know you're down_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_If you want a party_  
_If you want a party_

_Elevate a little higher_  
_Let's throw a party in the sky_  
_And celebrate_  
_Elevate until we fly yeah_  
_Move, move your feet_  
_Until you levitate_  
_Come on let's elevate_

_Elevate_  
_Elevate_

_We're floating in the air_  
_Look at the view from here_  
_Show you what world you've never seen before_

_We're dancing in the stars_  
_No matter where we are_  
_Jupiter Boulevard_  
_Here we go, here we go_

_(Whoh Oh, Whoa oh)_  
_If you want a party_  
_(Whoa oh, Whoa Oh)_  
_And I know you're down_  
_(Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh)_  
_If you want a party_  
_You want a party_

_Elevate a little higher_  
_Let's throw a party in the sky_  
_And celebrate_  
_Elevate until we fly yeah_  
_Move, move your feet_  
_Until you levitate_  
_Come on let's elevate_

_Elevate_  
_Elevate_

_Don't even hesitate_  
_Just let it escalate_  
_I want to see you go woah_  
_Break through the ceiling_  
_Now it's time to hit the clouds_  
_And now we ain't coming down_

_Whoa whoa_  
_Whoa whoa_  
_(Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)_  
_Whoa whoa_  
_(Oh oh oh)_  
_Whoa whoa_

_Elevate a little higher_  
_Let's throw a party in the sky_  
_And celebrate_  
_Elevate until we fly yeah_  
_Move, move you're feet_  
_Until you levitate_  
_Come on let's elevate_

_Elevate_  
_Elevate_  
_Elevate_

_After the song we were at the airport. As the car stop I open the door and jump out and ran inside the airport. "Katie come back here." I heard Mum shout. I didn't listen I just ran faster. Mum catch up to me and we just walk until we saw a girl who look like me wearing the same clothes but it was just in red not green. "Kyile!" I screamed. The girl turned around and looked at me. "Katie!" She screamed back. Yep that was Kyile. Kyile ran up to me and hug me. "I missed you so much." I told her. "No I muss you more." She said. She turned to Mum was. "Mum." She shouted at her and hug her. "Hi Kyile how are you?" Mum asked. "Awesome. Mum can you can we take a bus back." Kyile said. "Okay but be careful." Mum said and she gave us some money and went to her car and to the Plamwoods. "So lets go to the bus." I said. She nodded her head and we ran to the bus stop. Luckily there was a bus there we went on it and sat in two seats next to each other. "I can't believe I'm in Hollywood Kat." She said. "Well Believe Ky." I said. We laughed. On the rest of the ride we just talked. After that we were the road down the Plamwoods._

_"Okay where to first Kat." She said._

_**...**_

_**Okay this is my first chapter I hope you like it. :) please tell me what good about it and whats bad. :) Bye Rushers. **_


	2. Jatie? Part One

**_My Twin Sister_**

**_Chapter Two Jatie? Part One_**

**_Kyile POV_**

___"Okay where to first Kat." I asked Katie. "I don't know." She said. Just then a boy with brown hair came walk over he wink at Katie and she blushes and waves at him. "What just happen Kates?" I asked. "Errr Don't worry about it Kyile why don't we trash Kendall room." She said changing the thing we were talking about. "Okay bu-." Was all I got to say because she pulled me down the street. She stopped dragging me when we were front of a place called The Plamwoods. "Came on I wanna show you everywhere." She told me with a big smile. We walk in and there was a fat old ugly guy. "Who that." He asked rudely. "One don't ask rudely two Who are you fatty and Three I'm Kyile Knight and Four why do you want to know ugly?" I asked him with my arms crossed. " Reginald Bitters." He said. "Whatever ugly." I said and me and Katie walk off. "Oh my gosh that was so funny." Katie said. I laughed. "So wanna go to the Pool you can meet everyone." She added. I nodded my head and we went to the pool. "Wow!" I said as we got there. "I know right anyway lets meet people." Katie said. We started walking to a group there Kendall and three other boys the one who wink at Katie and there was five girls. "Hey Katie." They said. "Who the girl?" The boy with the helmet on asked. "Oh guys this is my twin sister Kyile." She told him. "Hey everyone. Hey big brother you could of said Hello to me." I said. "What. Oh sorry Kyile. Hey Kyile." Kendall said like he was scared. "Too Late Kendall." I said with a smirk. "Ky this is Logan, Carlos, James, Jo, Camille and the Jennifers." Katie said pointing at the people. I wave at them. "Lets go." She said and wink at James. Me and Katie walk away. "Whats going on Katie?" I asked once again. "Nothing Kyile come on." She said and we started to walk somewhere. When we got there,there was a door which said 2J and we walk inside and walk into some room. "This is our place." Katie said as we walk in. Then we walk into a room which was mostly like to be Kendall room. "So are you ready to trash his room Kat." I said. "I so am." She said. After trashing the room we walk out and we went back to the living room and watch TV. After 30 minutes of watching TV some Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan came back. "Hey Guys." Me and Katie said at the same time. "Wow that was weird." Carlos said and sat on the sofa with us. "Hey James I need help on my homework can you help me." Katie asked James. "Sure. That would be you are looking for a C." James said. Katie and James walk of to Katie room."Well I going to my room." Kendall said and walk of. "What you watching Kyile?" Logan asked me. "Most funniest pranks of 2012." I said. "Cool." Logan said and sat next to me. "WHAT!" We heard. Kendall came out of the room with his face red. Oh no he was mad. "Who the fuck did that to my room." He yelled. Oh I shouldn't not done that with Katie. I got my phone and text Katie_

___Me: Kendall Mad_

___Katie : Really this is bad._

___Me : Should we tell him we did it._

___Katie : No play it safe. Don't tell him you don't want to die_

___Me : Okay._

___"What up with your room." Logan said coming back from somewhere. "Yeah it trash up." Carlos said. Man I miss a lot. "I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME!" Kendall shouted. Katie and James came from 'Homework' or whatever they call it. "Whats going on Kendall we saw your room and wow." James said. "Kendall." Katie said in a small voice. "What." Kendall asked. "I was the one who trash your room." She said. I jump up. "It was just her it was me aswell." I added. Kendall ran out of 2J. "Wow how did you do that." Carlos asked."I been wanting to do something like that for a long time." He added._

_**Kendall POV**_

_I ran to the Plamwoods Pool and sat there. Why did they do this? I mean I haven't done anything to them so why._


End file.
